


Kiss Me. Love Me. Be With Me.

by QuietCelt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/pseuds/QuietCelt
Summary: Kiss Prompts from Tumblr!





	1. Mikasa X Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up  
> Mikasa x Sasha  
> Modern AU

Mikasa groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around Sasha. She pulled her fiancee closer to her and buried her face in Sasha’s long chestnut hair. Two reasons. She found the scent of Sasha’s hair to be comforting - all vanilla and peaches. And at the moment, it was the best way to keep the sun out of her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.  
_____  
Mikasa had not gotten home until 2AM. Her normal shift was 3PM until 11PM. She was a patrol officer for the city’s police department and getting home late was par for the course. They had been together coming on five years and Sasha was used to it at this point. She was a social worker and had a much more standard work schedule. They did their best to make it work.  
She had found Sasha dozing uneasily on the couch when she finally made it home. She had taken her hand and they had gone to bed. Burrowed deep under their covers and wrapped in each other’s arms. They both saw so much bad in their jobs and it was nice to just pretend they were the only two people in the world sometimes.  
_____  
“I thought you said you wanted to go the the farmer’s market?” Sasha mumbled after a moment. She did not open her eyes, but she did shift so she was facing Mikasa. She pressed kisses to her chin, cheeks, and nose.  
Mikasa sighed and nuzzled against Sasha’s hair again. “Yes.”  
“Should we get going?”  
Mikasa did not answer. Just kissed her again.  
“Everything will be picked over,” Sasha said with a small sigh. “And the pies will be gone.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“The pie.” Eyes still closed. No motion to move.  
“If we miss the pie, I’ll get you one at the store. Their pies are fine.”  
Sasha nodded, kissing Mikasa’s cheek and then lips. Mikasa tangled her hand in Sasha’s hair and kissed her back. They were not going to make it to the farmer’s market today.


	2. Ymir x Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes  
> Ymir x Historia  
> Modern AU

“Ymir…can you get that for me please?” Historia asked her wife for the oh….ninth or tenth time that day. They were at the mall shopping and it seemed that everything Historia wanted to look at, was on one the high shelves or hooks. This time it was a purse. Ymir thought it was…sort of ugly. Not that Ymir even carried a purse. Her wallet, keys, and phone just went in various pockets.  
“I’ll get it for you,” Ymir said as she reached up, “but what do I get in return?”  
Ymir and Historia had met Freshman year of college. They had been hallmates and had seen each other almost everyday. Historia had always given a cheery greeting and Ymir, for all her sullen bluster, had been taken by the itty bitty blonde.   
_____  
They had been married almost two years at this point. They were very happy. Historia taught Kindergarten and Ymir worked in IT. They had just bought their first home and they were just very happy with their lives.  
_____  
Historia blinked, “Give you for what Ymir? Handing me the purse?”  
Ymir nodded at grinned down at her. “Nothing is free sweetheart.”  
Historia pursed her lips tightly to stifle the smile that was forming. She knew what Ymir wanted but asked again anyway. To play along. “What’s the price?”  
“A kiss,” Ymir said as she grabbed the purse in question and held it high over her head. “Pay the price.”  
Historia smiled and stood on her tiptoes. Still holding the purse aloft, Ymir bent at the waist.  
A few people looked surprised. One lady smiled. It was not a “hot” kiss. It was a kiss, like all their kisses, that meant happiness and love and acceptance. Something they both had been searching for until they found each other.  
_____  
Pulling back, Ymir handed Historia the purse. The blonde took it, made a face, declared it tacky, and handed it back to Ymir. “Let’s go to Nordstrom. They have better purses anyway.”  
Ymir shrugged and tossed the purse back up - not caring how it landed. She took Historia’s hand and together they walked out of the store.


	3. Rico x Ian (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one person’s face is scrunched up and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead.  
> Rico x Ian  
> Modern AU² (Like…AU to my normal AU)

“Ow! Dammit!”  
“Rico?” Ian had been sitting at the desk in their living room, working on the computer, when he heard Rico give a pained shout from the kitchen. He stood up and walked the short distance to the other room. Rounding the corner and entering the small kitchen - Ian blinked at the sight of Rico.  
She was bending over the counter and had her head in her hands. She was dressed in a pair of his basketball shorts and a tank top that strained over her pregnant belly. Rico had refused to buy more maternity clothing than was absolutely necessary and had taken to raiding Ian’s gym drawer when not at work. He did not care. As long as Rico was comfortable, he was perfectly happy to let her wear whatever article of his clothing that she wanted.  
It was actually three days past Rico’s due date and that knowledge along with her pained expression, and the little puddle of liquid at her feet - Ian knew…it was baby time. As he looked at his wife, Ian felt fear, love, and excitement surged through him. The idea of fatherhood - terrified him and gave him more hope than he believed possible.  
_____  
The baby, who they had found out was a girl, had been…unplanned. After the initial shock had worn off - they had both warmed to the idea. They were settled in their life, had good jobs, a nice condo, and the more they thought about it and talked about it - the idea of a child seemed…right…to them. Just one though.  
They had pulled the bookshelves and desks out of the office to make the nursery. They had painted it a soft green shade and Ian’s mother had made curtains out of fabric that was covered in monkeys. Ian had loved monkeys when he was a child. He had built a lovely crib from scratch and Rico had searched yard sales for the other furniture they would need. She had found a dresser that Ian was able to refinish with ease and even the changing table they had had to buy from the store matched the room fairly well. It looked nice. Ian and Rico had been pleased.  
Rico had refused a baby shower. She did not really like people to make a fuss over her. They had received gifts from their friends and family though. Gift Cards mostly - and they were beyond grateful. Petra and Auruo had given them a bundle of clothing that their daughter, Celine, had outgrown. Petra had taken meticulous care of all the items and they were almost as good as new. They had been extraordinarily thankful for a that and for all the love and support they had received.  
_____  
Now here they were. Rico raised her face from her hands and looked at Ian, “Well…looks like it’s time.” Her delicate features were drawn and her normally clear and fair skin was red and blotchy.   
“Looks like it,”Ian replied softly. He smiled at Rico and placed his hands on her shoulders. “It will be okay. I’m right here with you.”  
Rico opened her mouth to say something, but another contraction hit her and she groaned in pain - her face scrunching up. She gripped Ian’s arms and her fingers dug into the strong muscle. Ian leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to her bunched forehead, scrunched nose, and pursed lips.  
“It’s okay,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. “It’s okay.”  
When the contraction had passed, Ian helped her to the living room so they could get ready to go. “I put the hospital bag in the care a few days ago,” Rico said. Ian handed her a sweater. Even though she was in a tank top - it was Autumn and the wind was chilly.  
“Are you ready?” she asked as she tugged the sweater on.  
Ian looked at her for a long moment before nodding, “Yes. I really think I am.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head before placing a supportive arm around her back. “Let’s get going.”


	4. Rico x Ian (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp  
> Rico x Ian  
> Modern AU (SFW but pretty heavy making out

They had spent the day at a craft fair and had gone back to Ian’s apartment to have dinner. Ian had made up a tray of stuffed shells and they had planned to pop it in the oven when they got back to his place. The tray was still in the refrigerator.

This was their third official date. They had known each other for about a year and a half. They had kissed before. They had kissed a lot. They were kissing passionately right now - in Ian’s apartment, on Ian’s couch. Ian’s left hand was tangled gently in her hair. Her glasses had gone askew and Ian had gently removed them and set them on the coffee table - before pressing his lips back to hers.

She tasted liked maple candy. There had been a stall selling maple syrup and candy. Rico had mentioned maple was her favorite and Ian had quickly purchased a bag. Rico had smiled. She had dimples when she smiled wide. They suited her.

Rico buried her face in Ian’s neck and gently nipped at the sensitive skin. Ian closed his eyes and groaned. He gently shifted the petite blonde so she was straddling his lap - not letting the kissing stop.

Feeling bold, Ian shifted the hand not engaged in playing with Rico’s hair to rest on her bottom. Rico hummed against his lips. Her own hands were roaming over his chest, tugging gently at his flannel shirt.

Ian ran his hand from the back of Rico’s neck and down her back. He stopped at the bottom of her shirt. It had ridden up just slightly and…still feeling bold…he slipped his hand under the shirt and gently rubbed the callused tips of fingers over the smooth skin of her back.

Rico shuddered and gasped. She pulled back from Ian who froze - thinking he did something wrong. “Rico I…”

She placed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him again - running her tongue over his lips.  
“Bed,” she said. Ian nodded, stood while lifting her, and headed towards his bedroom. They could order Chinese later and save the stuffed shells for tomorrow.


End file.
